As the popularity of online, Internet-based social networks continues to grow, there is an increasing need for content hosts and providers (as well as others) to efficiently and effectively present the information contained in the profiles of social network users. Among other things, embodiments of the present disclosure help users of online social networks to submit queries to other members of the social network, and to process responses to such queries.